Fifteen Weeks to Famous
by AlisabethAi
Summary: After being shamelessly dumped, Serena seeks glamour and the fame of being a local celebrity in order to achieve the attention that she craves. But when the city's golden boy Darien Chiba and his friends enter the scene, Serena struggles to cling to her new found fame while not losing her heart to the town's most notorious playboy, but Darien Chiba never loses at cat and mouse.
1. Chapter 1

(The Prelude)

It all started the summer that Lady Gaga released the song "Just Dance." The song emoted from every radio station, store, TV show and dance club it possibly could. Karaoke bars had all kinds of Gaga impersonators and I gave all other motorists a private show of just how talented I was in my car with the windows rolled down. Her album and the albums to come would define my life and friendships for the next five years. That woman's voice, spirit and song helped launch some of the best and worst times of the next five years of college. My next five years to infamous.

With TV shows like Gossip Girl, The Hills and The OC there was a sense that teen life and your early twenties were supposed to be much more dramatic than it had been. I was stagnated and bored. My first year of university didn't live up to the beer pong parties, streaking, casual sex and alcohol that these shows had me out to imagine it to be like. However, this was a choice, not impossible. I realized the potential early on and began to set some moves to make this possible.

(Step 1: The Friends)

Most of my friends were dating their high school sweethearts, or had met a long term boyfriend. I had never been so lucky in this department. I was still shamelessly bedding my ex boyfriend who had sadly moved on to a new girlfriend who he now complicatedly cheated on with me. This was tit for tat in my eyes. However, I had manipulated it this way to everyone around me so that they too believed I was doing no wrong as she slept with him while we were together. I guess you could say I was sharing.  
I am by no means a bad person with ill intent. I had no single motivation except that I liked the attention and I desperately needed it as these desires were not being filled at my home. I am naturally a people person, charismatic, intelligent and I have the potential to be good looking. I had long blonde hair, large blue eyes, a decent hour glass figure and pale skin as white as the moon.

Up until recently I had been brooding over my first love breaking my heart and moving on to his old flame right after. Imagine the shock I got when it became perfectly natural for us to continue sleeping together. This was UNHEARD of in my friend group, if someone breaks your heart, you leave. Easy for them to say when they found Mr. Right at sixteen.

It was during this low point that I decided I did not want to continue this ridiculous trend and when it became apparent that there was no future with Andrew, I moved on. Why waste your youth? I also decided to branch out of my friend group. One random night at the end of June I was invited to go to Crown Club, a popular pub in town and meet with some old coworkers from high school. The three of them were also in their early twenties and in a career position or in university; but most importantly they were single.

We arrived at The Crown Club around ten, we were all still kind of new to the bar scene. Minus the few times I snuck in with my fake id, I didn't really understand bar culture. I met three of the girls outside. They were beauties in their own right. Rei was a dark snow white type, with bright amethyst eyes. She was always dressed in the latest fashions. Ami was slightly tanned with big blue eyes. Her hair was a light blue, recently she took to dying it in order to piss her Mother off. Finally, there was Mina. She looked very similar to me with long blonde hair and large blue eyes. Often she dressed in expensive designer clothing, but tonight, she wore a simple baby blue dress that fit well with her freshly tanned skin.

I looked around at the people inside. Since it was still early the place was pretty dead. There were a few guys who looked young enough to be seniors in high school. Their facial hair was reminiscent of a well used SOS pad. They watched as we walked by but quickly shied away as I looked at them. One raised his eyes towards me and I gave him an exaggerated wink. He blushed and lowered his gaze to the floor. I guess his ID said 'Mclovin' on it too.

We went to the top floor and spread ourselves out in the lounge couches. My friend Elizabeth was a server there which was one of the best reasons to visit. She immediately came to us and took our orders. Again, our lack of tips and tricks to being a bar star didn't help any of us save money or headaches the next day. We all ordered margaritas or variations of sex on the beaches and cosmopolitans. These were the most sugary calorie inducing things on their drinks menu. Elizabeth brings up the drinks and bends down to my level. "Andrew's here with some friends. They're sitting at the table closest to the bathrooms." My heart stops. "Serena I'm telling you so that you don't go talk to him."

I nod in agreement and let her leave before I make eye contact with my three companions.  
"What's going on there?" asked Rei.  
"Nothing, we're still sleeping together though."  
"What happened? I thought you two broke up and this time it was done done," said Ami as she took a sip of her drink. She suddenly got a devilish look in her eye as our conversation took a turn."Is he still sleeping with it?"  
""It was done done, but we're Andrew and Serena. As far as I know she found out he was sleeping with me and ended it, but I mean karma's a bitch. She started it."  
"That's true I guess. I want to say two wrongs don't make a right, but I mean she has no female friends,"  
"Watch it, I'm a guys girl too if you recall..."  
"Yes but you have girl friends. I don't understand how Hotaru stays friends with that bitch."  
"She's using her for business purposes"  
"I'd pick my friends over sales"  
"I'm not bothered by it, besides, I know I'm nicer"

I was lying and letting myself play the victim. I knew what I had done was wrong, but I really just didn't care anymore. I was 20 and played it safe all my life and lost every guy I ever liked to girls like her, I'm not about to play fair now. Rei stands up and peers at the crowd below. She waves at me to come look.  
"Yeah, she really cared and didn't want to be near him ever again."  
I looked over the railing and sure enough there was Andrew and two of his friends sitting with Natsumi and three other girls. I grab my phone; Ami puts her hand on mine.  
"What are you doing?" She asks.  
"What does it look like? Texting!" My thumbs fly over the t9word keyboard.

**Serena to Andrew:** 'What are you up to tonight?'

Rei watches him intently from the balcony. She sees him pull his phone off the table quickly to look at it.  
"He looked at his phone, Natsumi tried to peak and he pulled the phone away. She laughed and shoved him. Slut."

**Andrew to Serena**: 'at home with some of the guys, you?'

My mind flares with anger. Mina goes to join Rei at the balcony.  
"If it helps, those girls look stupid"

**Serena to Andrew:** 'oh really? Cool. Can I stop by?'

**Andrew to Serena:** 'sorry, guys night, probably gonna get high and pass out, what are you doing tomorrow night?'

I was fuming at this point. Hadn't he learned that he always gets caught when he lies? I stand up at the balcony and look over. Now the whole place was packed and I could see Elizabeth eyeing me. I mouthed an 'I'm sorry.' I send her a quick text.

**Serena to Elizabeth:** Sorry for the drama I'm about to cause in your bar, I swear this is the first and last time.

I stand up and down the rest of my third cosmopolitan. My stomach is doing that thing where it feels like it's slowly turning inside out. Not in a painful way, but in an uncontrollable throbbing way. I felt sick, and I'd felt this way before. It was a form of panic attack only to be resolved by yelling or getting the anger out. Ami rubbed my back and glanced nervously at the other girls. This wasn't the first time she'd seen me do this over a guy.

"Should we go?" She asks and makes a grab for her purse.  
"Nope it's still early."  
"Are you going to cause a scene?"  
"No but I'm going to let him know he got caught"

I walk down the left staircase. The right staircase would take me out the door and I could put the whole thing behind me like the mature adult I was supposed to be. Keep my pride intact. However, I was willing to suffer my pride for spiteful pettiness.

I confidently set my foot on the last step of the stairs and his friend Greg was the first to see me.  
"SERENAAAA! Come drink with me!" He yells. Andrew turns to look at me with a deer in the headlights expression. The color drains from his face, but quickly he composes himself. He raises his glass to me out of sheer shock, not sure what other gesture he can do. Caught red handed. I smile my prettiest smile tap my empty glass to Andrew's, not even entertaining Natsumi.

"Have a good night boys, I'm off to a club. I won't be seeing you for a while Greg so take care."

I walk with Ami, Rei and Mina following me out of the bar. We get outside and I can feel my eyes welling up, but I fight it. It's only karma for what I had been doing. I should have known better than to fall for that trap. Instead of crying I decide it's better to laugh. The girls look at me bewildered by my laughter.

"I'm free. Next time, let's invite Lita out with us, odd numbers are good luck,"

That night I learned that nothing bonds girls together like a perfect combination of drama and booze. I felt like I was in an episode of Gossip Girl or The Hills. We were young, pretty and ready to make huge mistakes. This was going to be the summer that I had dreamed about.


	2. Chapter 2

(Step two: the look)

If there was something I learned last night, it was that if people knew who you were they would talk about you. I wasn't even on facebook at this time, but when Andrew and I ended it in such a public way it seemed people I wasn't even good friends with were talking about it. I had become some sort of local topic of gossip. If there is one break-up tip that I could give anyone it would be to get a project started to fill that gap in your mind. The project I took on was to turn a local gossip night into a catalyst in becoming a local celebrity.

One of the biggest keys to getting noticed in a small town is to be either naturally really pretty or averagely pretty, but with good make up. I am by no means a knock out, but during those first few weeks of July I dedicated myself to making me as irresistible as possible.

First I scoured all Cosmopolitan magazines for tips and tricks about makeup, hair and skin. I was naturally blessed with fairly clear skin already, but I refused to dye my hair or to go fake tanning. I had naturally blonde hair so the color wasn't the problem; it was how it looked with my ghostly pale white skin. So how do you fix the skin problem? 'Accidentally' laying in the sun and get a ridiculous burn. If you're thinking 'at least the tanning bed wouldn't have burned you' you are correct. If you're also thinking, 'you're crazy, that's so dangerous for your skin,' you are also again correct. However, it's much easier to lie and say it was an accident that your skin got burned so badly.

When I walked in to my house after the day at the beach with a furious red burn my Mom shook her head and threw me the aloe. Same with everyone I saw that week. I just shrugged and told everyone 'this is what happens when your sunscreen expires.'

After the light brown sunny glow was visible on my skin I went to the nearest MAC store and bought out the eye shadow and bronzer section. After blowing $150 on makeup I rigorously practiced my routine until my eyes were just the right amount of party girl black. Not fourteen-year-old-experimenting-black, but I-am-twenty-and I-have-a-secret-black.

The body wasn't a problem. I had a slim figure with just the right amount of curve. My clothing also needed some help so I hopped on the ferry boat to Vancouver where I bought out Forever21 and H&M. There was nothing classy about anything I bought.

The next Saturday when I looked in the mirror I was excited, it was our hometown's local marine festival weekend and my new found girl group was going to meet my high school married crew. I had managed to turn myself into something I had always wanted to be. I had curled the ends of my long blonde hair. I had achieved the perfect smoky eye look and with the right amount of bronzer no one would know just how pale I actually had been.

I parked my car in Melvin's driveway. I walked out and saw Greg and Melvin drinking beers on the bench in his front yard.  
"Enjoying yourselves?" I called out to them as I pulled my seat forward and let Rei and Ami out of the back. "What are you doing here Greg?"

He tilted his head at me and gave me a sad smile. "Sorry about the other night Serena. I didn't realize you two were still sort of together,"

"Obviously we're not. Oh well, I'm glad you still come around," I gave him a reassuring smile. Greg was always so kind to me and he never did understand why Andrew and I were together.

"Anyway this is Ami, Rei and Mina. I think you know Mina and Rei right Greg?"  
He nodded and said "Andy's friends. I was wasted at that party,"  
"We remember." They answered together.  
"Good, so we're already friends! Can I get you all a beer?" He replied.  
Ami holds up her bag of treats.  
"Are those Doritos in there?"  
"Yes, also vodka and margarita mix."  
"Serena this one is a keeper!" Shouts Greg while taking the bag from Ami's hand and running into the house. Ami went red and we followed them inside.

"Do I look DTF?" I ask as I come out of Melvin's bathroom. I was wearing a figure hugging black silk dress that clung to me like a baby hanging onto their mother.  
"DTF?" Asks Ami.  
"Down to fuck" replies Mina.  
"Oh, then yes, but maybe too DTF, your dress might be too tight to get off."  
"Chastity dress," says Mina as she plopped down the couch next to Greg.  
"Rather a chastity dress than an 'I'm easy dress,'" I argued back.

"Isn't that what a DTF dress is? The same thing as an 'I'm easy dress?'" Asked Mina.

"No, totally different, this one looks too complicated to get me out of it," I replied

as I sprawled out on the floor.

"Careful Tsukino, we don't need to see how squeezed in your lady bits are. When is Lita joining us?" Questioned Ami. Lita was our other friend, but she was a work-a-holic and always at her job. She was the only one not in university and therefore worked full time.  
"She should meet us downtown once she's finished work," I replied and fluffed my hair.

"Where does she work again?" Asked Ami.

"She's working at a clothing store in the mall, Liz Lisa I think?" I replied.

"You guys see that guy the other weekend?" Asked Rei as she took a sip of her cider.  
"Maybe, who are you talking about?" Asked Ami.

"He told his friends who were sitting behind us that he could take any girl in the bar home. So he walked up to some girl and put his hand on her lower back then whispered something and she said yes! He didn't take her home though he just laughed at her,"

"Classy. Lucky girl who lands that one," laughed Mina. I bolted up, that was Darien that they were talking about, embarrassing.  
"That was Darien," I confessed, and covered my eyes with my hand. Melvin starts howling on the couch.  
"You always pick such losers!" He yells.  
"Fuck you!" I argued.

He tossed me a controller and I sat up and began shooting zombies with them. I was dying a lot and really bringing them down. I hear a young man's voice come over the screen. "Hey _SailorWarrior_, did you switch off to a girl!? You sure suck all of a sudden!"

Melvin looked down at me, and I turned my head back around. He smirks. "Yeah, she sucks, but she's hotter than anyone you'll ever stick your dick in so I recommend shutting your face!"

Sometimes it's nice to have a guy friend who stands up for you. Your girls are expected to, but people don't always take them seriously, but when a guy does it there is a sense that he doesn't have to because odds are they don't like the drama that comes with it. A precious few though will stand up.

"You're the best Mel!" I exclaim and slowly grab my glasses from my purse. Suddenly I could hit every zombie that tried to break through the wooden barriers. I heard the teens voice come over the speaker one more time;

"I'm glad you took back the controller now we might win."

Melvin started laughing and he said, "she's still playing she just got her glasses you little shit, mute." He took the controller and muted the other people playing. I gave up and walked to the kitchen.

"So, you mind telling me how you met this Darien guy?" Asked Rei as she plopped down on the kitchen stool.

"It was silly…"

_**Last Weekend…**_

I was standing in the line to get a drink when I saw a guy next to me. He looked very familiar and I wasn't sure if I had actually met him, or just seen him out at the bar. So I stared at him for a few minutes while waiting for my turn. Seeing as I was already a little intoxicated I didn't catch on that he had noticed me staring at him.

"Should I charge by the minute? I know I'm gorgeous, but you're getting a little intense over there," He said with an amused smile on his face.

"Huh? Sorry, no. No I wasn't staring, well I was, but I meant that well you looked familiar and I didn't know if it was from the bar or if we'd met," I said quickly.

"Ha ha, that was the poorest delivered pick up line ever. However, no I don't think we know each other. Did you meet me in your dreams?" He winked.

"Ha ha ha, you just topped my poor pick up line! No, but maybe you're in one of my classes? Do you take history or English at the university?" I asked and moved forward a step in the line parallel to his.

"I do, I'm currently in a summer class learning about Japan in the Showa period. Is that the one?" He said as he gave his order to the bar tender.

"Yes! I'm in that class too! I sit near the back! You must sit in front of me or something." I said laughing. Ha, I knew I knew him! He raised his eyebrows at me and walked away. That was odd. I ordered my drink and started to make my way back to my friends who were sitting down in the seats near the front entrance.

Suddenly I felt a hand tug at my arm and I turned around to find this guy smiling at me. "Actually, I sit directly in front of you. I also see you out every weekend and am a little disappointed that it has taken you over three weeks of classes and drinking on the weekend to notice me,"

"I had a boyfriend for most of those classes and as for the weekends out, I'm with my girls!"

"Still got the boyfriend?"

"No,"

"Good, give me your number?"

"No," I smiled and walked back to my seat. He stayed where he was standing and stared at me with a small grin on his face. My friends didn't even notice that I was looking at him. He mock looked at his watch and all around the bar as if he was waiting for me to come back. I laughed. I took a gum wrapper out of my purse and hastily wrote my number down. I walked back and slipped it into his hand then turned around and started to walk back.

"Thank you…" He looked at the paper. "Serena. I'm Darien by the way,"

_**Now…**_

"And that's how it happened," I said.

"You're still going to go out with him after what Rei said?" Asked Ami.

"No, I don't think he's a good guy. My gut tells me maybe he is a playboy. However, I could use a little fun and he seems like fun," I added.

"Well at least he will be so impressed with your gaming," said Mina as she handed me a bottle of vodka. "Bar tender are you gonna mix?"  
"Why not, throw me the orange juice and some ice. Oh and Mel's martini shaker."


	3. Chapter 3

(Step Three: The Drinks )

If there was to be one good thing that came out of my relationship with Andrew it was that he taught me how to mix the perfect screw driver. The man may have been an asshole; but my God could he make good drinks. It was so proportionally perfect I would keep drinking them to the point of black out because I couldn't tell that I was drinking alcohol.

The mixing of drinks at Melvin's house would lead to step six, drinks that didn't give me a hangover, but that will come later. Like all pros, I needed to get a drink of choice and this summer really allowed me to experiment with different alcoholic beverages. In particular I enjoyed partaking in fruity cools such as VEX. This was a new style of fruity drink that had been introduced at the beginning of the summer. Essentially it was just cooler in a can, 'bitch juice' as it was also affectionately called by all the girls I knew.

For someone who never even touched alcohol in high school I was surprisingly good at mixing it now that I was in my early twenties. My mother was always very confused how I had so quickly acquired this skill.

One key to being a party girl that I learned other than just make the friends, look hot and drink responsibly was how to be a bad influence. This isn't a learned skill, it's not something you can acquire at bars late at night with random has-been strangers giving you advice they learned in their misspent youth. No, it's something that either you have or you don't and I definitely have it. There wasn't a DD anywhere who was safe from me when I wanted to party.

The local marine festival weekend was the best time to challenge this theory. You've got a ton of people who refuse to admit that they want alcohol and if they do they often shy away from it. They feared drinking because they might have too much and do something stupid; which in my eyes was the point.

This particular weekend Ami decided she didn't want to drink. She had had enough of my party ways and wanted to be social but not drink, that wasn't really how I played this game, not on a special event that every good looking guy from our university not to mention those not in university would be attending. I'm not letting this night go to waste because someone is too afraid to let herself go.

Ami decides she wants to come hang out but that she didn't really want to drink. Cool. But not happening.

"Serena I can't drink tonight, I'm going camping with my family tomorrow and I'm driving."

"While I respect this love of your parents that you have, we're a club, a serious fivesome and I'm not really interested in compromising that tight knit wing woman team because someone is getting drunk tomorrow with their family. We're only 20 it's called a double nighter."

"I second that speech" said Mina.

"See? Glad we're all in agreement. Okay Ami, shots, shots and more shots. Someone give this girl some salt and some limes!" I threw my hands in the air and marched around the kitchen. Tequila sloshing back and forth in my other hand.

"No Serena really, I can't. My mom would kill me if she knew I got drunk tonight."

"Last time I checked you don't live at home, why does your mom need to know what you're doing?"

"It's called being responsible. Don't you work tomorrow too?"

"So? I work at 12:15 and I'll be home by 3:15. I'm good to go!" I poured six shots into the assortment of shot glasses that were lined on Melvin's counter.

"Serena you're making a mess! That shits expensive!" Yelled Melvin from the couch.  
"Relax my darling; I'll clean your house tomorrow after work!" I picked up one of the shot glasses and licked the extra tequila off of my finger. "Here you go grumpy!"

He knocked it back and I took the empty glass and his empty beer can and threw them into the recycling. I then grabbed a fresh one out of the fridge and handed it to him. This was another step, hostessing even when it's not your house.

"Thanks!" He said as he took a swig and continued killing zombies in call of duty with Greg.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble you'll be answering to my mom!"

"I'll tell her that Ami is only young once and that she desperately needs to get out and meet new people."

"Tsukino, you're the worst influence I've ever met."

I winked and clinked my shot glass into hers and swung it back like I'd been drinking for twelve years.

"So just to return to the topic of Darien, if you met him last week, did you see him in class?" asked Mina.

"Yeah, I saw him…"

_**Earlier this week… **_

I sat in the middle of the room and watched as Darien slid into the seat in front of me. The girl beside him had also been in many of my history classes. He had his arm around the girl to his right and I raised my eyebrows. I guess he really is a playboy. He turned around and looked at me and winked.

I listened to the lecture in the class patiently as the professor went off about the transitions of Japan in the Showa era. I yawned and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open under the table and looked at the message.

**Darien to Serena**: You're looking extra hot today.

**Serena to Darien**: You're looking extra cozy today.

**Darien to Serena**: Don't be like that, she's just a friend. Jealous already? I didn't expect that.

**Serena to Darien**: Not jealous, just curious. Going out this weekend?

**Darien to Serena**: Always, with my guy friends actually.

**Serena to Darien**: I guess I'll see you out there.

**Darien to Serena**: I hope you're wearing something scandalous.

**Serena to Darien**: I'm too classy for that.

He removed his arm from around the girl in front of me and put his hand under my desk and grazed my knee. My stomach did a flip flop as his hand went slowly up to caress my inner thigh and then he stopped. He then turned around and looked at me and smirked a little while raising his eyebrows. I took his hand and for the rest of the class he held my hand under the desk.

_**Now…**_

"Serena, he grabbed your leg in the middle of class… What are you doing with this boy!?" Shouted Mina.

"It felt kind of naughty, but I kind of liked it," I smirked. "My stomach did some flip flops which it hasn't really done for anyone since Andrew,"

"Oh God, okay, well we're keeping our eye on you tonight," said Ami.

"Oh let it go Ami, I'll be fine," I replied.

We then began gathering our bar necessities and called a cab. Melvin had killed enough zombies to last him a lifetime.

"Hi we need a cab, 153 Sugi road. There are seven of us, that's fine, thank you!" I hang up my phone and shove it into my bra. "They're sending two cabs so we'll split up into two groups. Mel are we meeting Molly and Aki down there?"

"Yeah, she's with Aki at her house."

"Still think Aki isn't a fan of me,"

"Aki's not a fan of anyone." Replied Melvin.

"Why doesn't she like you?" Asked Rei.

"She thinks I'm a boyfriend stealer"

(Step 4: Deny Any Flaws)

Boyfriend stealer. This was a shameless label that I probably deserve. Since I was young I've always been "one of the guys" so I never really took responsibility when girlfriends got mad at their boyfriends for hanging out with me. In all fairness I probably should have stopped hanging out with guys with girlfriends, I know how bad that looks, but I just never cared. Sometimes these guys ended up liking me and sometimes they paid more attention to me than their girlfriends and I liked it. I loved the attention. Most girls do enjoy this, being a sexy option that they can't have. I'm telling it like it is, no matter how many girls bitch and complain "he's got a girlfriend and she hates me but I don't know why! I even try to be her friend!" No bitch you know why. She's jealous and you love it. The ultimate ego boost if you will, you let someone else's insecurity flatter you. It's morally wrong and horrible but our own insecurities of these girls having boyfriends and us being single needs to be exploited here too. It's actually a vicious cycle, but the one with the boyfriend is always pinned as the loser who needs to grow up when in all actuality it's the one she's jealous of who is in the wrong.

Either way this was exactly the reason a lot of girls whom I'm friends with their boyfriends didn't like me. I was attractive, intelligent, fun and I liked the same things their boyfriends did. That is a quadruple threat, my friends, and scary as hell.

Over the years and in high school I didn't boyfriend steal exactly, but a lot of girls didn't like me. So when Rei asked me why Aki didn't like me, I denied what I am.

"You a boyfriend stealer? But Andrew cheated on you I can't imagine you would do that to another girl."

"I know, I wouldn't, but it's because in high school her boyfriend liked me while they were dating. Which wasn't my fault! However, can't be helped. So she just bad mouthed me behind everyone's back, it was a little ridiculous but again, she acts like she's passed it."

"That's fucked up,"

"Believe me I know,"

"She hates me because I wouldn't date her!" Yelled Melvin from the couch.

"This girl sounds crazy!" Said Mina.

"Totally crazy, and you all get to meet her tonight. Lucky ladies."

That was the other part of this megalomaniac behavior, while denying portray the other party to be as out of control or crazy as possible. This way you will never be at fault for anything wrong that you've done. The other person is the psycho not you. Even if you were the one pushing them to that edge in the first place.

"Cabs here!" Yelled Greg as he put his hand out to help Ami up off the floor. I could see what was going to happen there.

"Like him?" I whisper to Ami as I linked my arm with hers.

"He's nice," she said with a small tipsy smile. I grinned, setting people up was something I personally loved to do.

"He is isn't he,"

We all hopped in the cab and moved towards the downtown area. It was ten o'clock and the fireworks had started. I rolled down the window and let them reflect off of my big blue eyes. This was perfect, I felt like it was going to be a good night. Gaga's 'poker face' was blasting on the radio. I identified with the lyrics, literally. That's how you get that lifestyle, you wear an unreadable face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to everyone reading this story and for all the reviews I've been given! Please keep letting me know what you think! - Alisabeth Ai

(Step four: The Venues.)

It had been made apparent to me at a very early age that I had a talent for talking. My teachers were always telling me to stop talking. One wrote my name on a bucket and put it on my head. It never worked I just talked through it. They would tell me a skill in talking would never get me as far as an education would and I needed to pay more attention. They couldn't have been more wrong.

After the Andrew and Crown Club incident, or Andrew-Gate as we oh so coyly called it, we realized how much fun it is to network with and without alcohol. We also realized that the venues we chose really did decide the night. If we went somewhere like The Queens where the punks, indie and the hipster crowd hung out, you would be looking for a more low key night. The kind of night where you don't really make new friends unless you know someone in one of those other circles. There is something about small town indie, hipster and punk kids. Their whole point is that they hate being judged by society and yet they have always been some of the most judgemental people I had ever met. Love them, but unless I knew someone I wouldn't try to charm my way into their elite group.

If you wanted to party with the international crowd you went to Sliders, formerly known as 'The Jungle' it was an overly lit club with a light up floor. It also had the highest cover price in the whole town. On the plus side, guys always bought me drinks there, on the downside I had to talk to them because I felt they earned it if they dropped $50 in drinks on me. This sounds like prostitution and essentially it is but without the sex or physical part. I'd prefer the term shameless hostessing.

There are two other clubs that recently became very popular. They were both the place to be according to all the bar stars I mingled with; The Ritz and Top Shelf. Top Shelf only just opened yesterday. It was a 'gay friendly' bar and was actually a rather small venue.

Tonight we decided to try it out, much to the complaints from the two redneck companions. I pointed out that they didn't give off any vibe that they liked men, but that their bromance might give them away. We go through the ID process and manage to get our stamps allowing us re-entry when the line to get up forms. The joy of hitting up these places before the fireworks ends. We pile out of the entrance way and make our way over to The Crown Club. Even though the fireworks are still going the place is packed with people. Our friend is the bouncer, I went to high school with him and as mentioned before Elizabeth was working in her short black dress. She too was in a long term relationship, but girls at Crown Club do better when they look 'available.'

"Serena!" Yells Elizabeth as she gives me a one armed hug, her other arm was holding a tray in the other.

"Hi! It's so busy! Should I order at the bar?"  
"Nah, I can grab it what do you guys want?"  
"REDNECKS!" Yells Melvin from behind me.  
"Rednecks?" Repeats Elizabeth curiously.  
"It's red bull with a whiskey drop shot"

"That sounds crazy! How many?"

"Get me a round of 7! One for each of us,"

"Are you starting a tab?" Asks Elizabeth.  
"Nope, cash." Melvin shoves a $100 in Elizabeth's hand. "Also keep $10 as a tip,"  
"Melvin where did you get all this cash!?"  
"Don't worry about it. I just got paid yesterday,"  
"Alright. Thanks I'll be right back!"

Another tip to being a bar star, if someone you know buys you a drink NEVER abuse it and always make sure to say thank you. This way, they don't think you're a bitch and they know you sincerely feel bad about taking it. I did feel bad about this.

"Are you sure Mel?" I ask slapping him on the back.  
"Serena don't worry about it! And Ami I better see you drinking yours"

I walk up to Jo who is our bouncer friend. Schmoozing is also a vital part of working a venue. Even just the politest of conversation is appreciated. Make friends with people whom you might not otherwise speak to.

"Hey Jo! Having a nice night?"  
"Lame night. Too many fucking people. Who's that chick with you by the way?"  
"Which one?"  
"The brunette."  
"Which one? There are three."  
"The one standing beside Melvin right now"  
"Ah Rei Hino."  
"Who is she?"  
"We used to work together at the theatre when we were in high school. Now she works at the local temple,"  
"That's it! Hot priestess. She's the one who does fortune telling right?"  
"Want an introduction?"  
"Sure, not now though I gotta go ID those two who just came in."

The next step is kind of important. When you establish at these places that you're untouchable, try to hook up people in positions of power with your friends. Sure you're shamelessly using people, but in the end it's innocent. How did you know your friend wouldn't like them? In this case, Jo is actually Rei's type. A total bonus in this situation.

"Oh hey Serena, heads up your douchebag ex boyfriend was here. They said they were going to Top Shelf. Thought I should give you the heads up. One day I will beat him up Serena,"

"Ha thanks Jo." Fuck. If he's here then Melvin will go ape shit when they see him.

"Hey! Serena it's so awesome to see you! Hey what's wrong?" Asks Lita as she walked up to me from the bar. Finally Lita was here to save the day!

"Nothing I just heard that Andrew is gonna be a Top Shelf...fuck!"

"What's going on there?"

Next step, have some sort of drama to talk about. If there is drama you will be a live version of a reality show. This means people will pay attention to you, and remember you as they feel trusted by your sharing of intimate details.

I explain the Andrew situation and Lita gets angry. Her guy friend Peter also gets angry as they hang off of every sobbing word I throw at them.

"Serena! Why did you stay with him?"  
"I was afraid to be alone!"  
"If I or Mel see him tonight we're gonna fuck him up." Said Peter.  
"No don't just let it go, I'm going to forget I even heard that he's out. Come sit with us though! Bring your friends!"  
"Are you sure?" Asks Lita.  
"Yeah! Are they from your work?"  
"Yep! They're really nice. Thanks!"

Another step, the more the merrier. Never forbid someone from joining. I know in TV shows like Gossip Girl, The OC and sex and the city make this seem like something you shouldn't do but it actually limits your popularity and the last thing you need is someone bad mouthing you behind your back before you get to bad mouth them. You kill more flies with honey than with vinegar.

I walk up to the girls and shake their hands individually. "Sorry I'm afraid I don't have any sexy guy friends for you, but the girls are really nice I promise."

They all laugh and pull up chairs around our table. They laughed, this means I'm in.  
"Oh! Rei! Jo the bouncer thinks you're a babe. You should go talk to him if you think he's hot."  
"Not bad Tsukino, I might just check him out."

Rei picks up her beer and walks towards the bouncer.

"Serena I grabbed you a drink," says Mina as she slides a lucky beer across the table at me. I look at the label and drink. "Also when are we going to Top Shelf it's almost 11:30."

The alcohol was taking over and I was feeling more confident about approaching Andrew. My stomach began turning and tying in knots. I don't know how else to describe this bad feeling I was getting. It was uncomfortable and I couldn't shake it. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Okay, let's go now," I stood up and picked up my clutch and made my way towards the door with the girls behind me. Finally a complete group.

I walk passed the line of Top Shelf and see that entering are some other fellow bar stars. Darien, Chad, Seiya and Ken. Seiya and Darien were notorious womanizers with very small consciences. Ken and Chad were equally attractive, but less active in their pursuit of girls. I'd say they were more picky than Darien and Seiya. Plus Darien and Seiya were the most attractive of the group.

We by-passed the line and entered the club. It was packed and Lady Gaga's song Poker Face was bouncing off the walls. Some friends of mine were at the bar drinking and I walked up to them and patted them on the back. Hotaru turns around with her boyfriend Sam. They were good friends to have in this small town. The two were networking power houses, and had business connections all over the city. The downside was Hotaru and I were tight while Sam was tight with Andrew. So if Sam was out odds were Andrew was close to him. I turn to see Andrew sitting at the bar-style table to the left of them. He was sitting with one of our old coworkers to top this situation off. Someone who was supposed to be my friend. Another who's boyfriend wanted to bang me. Maybe this is her tit for tat. His eyes meet mine and I want to throw up. He lifts his glass and nods it in my direction. I bite my lower lip and turn to the bar tender.

"Tequila please,"  
"Shot?"  
"Yes and make that two. It's the only way I'm gonna survive this"

The bartender laughs. Pours a third drink and slides all three to me.

"I don't know what's out to get you, but take the third on the house it would be a shame for a pretty girl like you to die."

I smile. That was more what I needed.

"Sweet talking a bartender, that's classy Miss Tsukino,"

I turn to see Darien and Seiya in line beside me.

"Lovely to see you too." I smirk and down the first shot, then the second and cheers the bartender for the third.  
"My ex-boyfriend is sitting at the table right there. We ended on bad terms"

"Want to give him a show?"

"Are you volunteering?"

Darien wraps his arm around my back and pulls me to him. He brushes my hair away from my neck and plants butterfly kisses along the curves. My arms slide around his neck drawing him closer. I tilted my head back and my mouth parted. He then pulls away and I play along lifting my face to match his. I give him a narrow gaze. He bends down to my lips and with his mouth only centimetres away from mine whispers: "I was toying with you, you weren't supposed to play back so well"

"Maybe you shouldn't play with someone who knows the game," I push my mouth onto his forcefully and he meets me. I bite his lower lip and my lips part as he pushes his tongue inside. His lips suck on my lower lip and I could feel myself getting hotter just from kissing him. He pulls away and I straighten myself out as I glance around the room.

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the hoards of people dancing. My hips slid to fit with his as if they have a mind of their own. I forgot what it was like to dance, I rarely let guys dance like this with me but when tequila has become your best friend, all inhibitions or rationality that you would normally have is left behind. All fear of looking stupid, slutty, inept or just plain ridiculous leave.

I flipped around and pushed my hips into his. He slipped his hand onto my lower back and we moved back and forth to music. I no longer cared if Andrew was watching, my attention was being held. Which was a first since Andrew and I had broken up. His hands slipped up over top of my dress, a quick move to size out my chest. Got it cowboy, D32.

He spun me around and dipped me low. "Come home with me?"  
"I'm a little too drunk for this conversation."  
"That makes two of us."  
"Is this a charade to piss my ex-boyfriend off?"  
"Nope a pure desire to sleep with you,"  
"Honesty, I like that."  
"No look of disgust or Darien you're such an ass hole, I like that."  
"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave your comments what you think in the review section! ^_^ - AlisabethAi

(Chapter six: eat something, drink water and charm people.)

If there is one thing I learned the hard way, it was drinking water after drinking alcohol is a must. I know water seems like it will be difficult. I am the master of coming up with excuses not to drink it. However in this situation it is best to ask yourself, do I want the water or the sick feeling tomorrow?

That pounding feeling in your head, the nausea and the pain in your stomach the next morning all can be avoided with three pieces of advice. I mentioned the drinks earlier. Eventually I smoothed this out and learned sticking to one type of alcohol is best. Vodka is the Easter egg of drinking. It's the least in calories and if you mix it correctly with something like real orange or cranberry juice you feel less like a wounded soldier who just got dragged in off the battle field in the morning.

Darien linked his hand with mine and I noticed my friends behind me yelling.

Something I never mastered even when I became a full-fledged bar star was how to tell your friends you were ditching them to go with a guy. No matter what situation you're in girls never take this well. Whether you're drunk off your ass outside a nightclub or in a first time romance where the mystery of what's down their pants still amuses you. It doesn't matter, this is a permanent offense. Sadly, I never cared nor did I pay attention when people gave me shit for it. I was happy and that was all I cared about. Hadn't I deserved happy? I'd had a rough last few years and if I could find something to fill that gap, then I would. Sadly, men, alcohol and nightclubs provided the detour from facing reality. I didn't have to go home, I didn't have to be heartbroken and I didn't have to take responsibility when I did something dumb.

"SerrreeeennnaaaI heard someone call behind me. "Serena where are you going?"

"Shhhhhhh I'm getting pizza, Darien I don't actually think I can get pizza. I'll throw up."

"No you're eating pizza and drinking water,"

"Why? I feel sick"

"Well you can either puke now or puke later and there is nothing worse than puking with an empty stomach."

The logic was strange but even a drunk person can understand the reason that throwing up on an empty stomach isn't that pleasant. I smiled up at Darien and started laughing.

"What?"

"Can you imagine if I threw up right now? Disgusting,"

"I'd hold your hair, but be eternally grossed out by you,"

"Fabulous." I took the slice of pizza he bought me and began eating slowly. The taste was delightful, but the act of swallowing didn't seem appealing. I was too far gone to reason with my stomach on what was good for future me and what was good for current me. I was just trying to hold it all down. Like memories I wanted to keep, but the run-in with Andrew had already caused such turmoil that my stomach was looking at me so pitifully. If it could talk it would say, 'Remember when you thought drinking was for losers? How does it feel to be that loser?' Fuck you stomach.

I swallowed and it was the last thing I should have ever done. The insatiable nausea flooded my whole body and I was going to lose all that I had worked so hard to conserve. I walked to the bathroom and there was a six person line up. I cover my mouth and looked up the street. There are exactly five people staggering up the road towards the old Court House. I watch as they swayed back and forth matching my stomachs churning. I swallowed and could feel the salvia building in my mouth. The on-coming sign that I'm not going to be pleasant. I run passed the staggering people and behind the apartment building next to the court house. I throw up down a sewage drain. I look up to see three police officers looking back at me. Fuck.

The next lesson that every girl needs to know is how to charm people. This skill will save you out of even the most dangerous of situations.

I looked at the police officer and smiled. As a gesture of kindness I take the water bottle from my bag and instead of drink it I washed the remnants down the drain. I smile then frown.

"I am so sorry, but there was a line for the bathroom and I just can't do that in front of people on a street."

"I know it's, okay that was actually very courteous of you to do it down a storm grate." Said the officer.

"Well thank you! Wait... Can I get a fine for this? Never thought about that until now," I muse to the police officer. He chuckled.

"I could throw you in the drunk tank for drunk and disorderly conduct and yet you were so polite by flushing it down the drain that I don't really think I could hold you," He said while smirking.

"And at the risk of getting a serious hangover to boot," I mused while tapping the bottom of the bottle to make sure every last drop had fallen into the drain. "I guess I'll be off to buy another one to avoid dehydrating my fragile body."

I stopped at the top of the hill and waved. My shoes were beginning to cause the pain that their poorly designed shape was designed to do. I begin taking them off when I thought of something.

"Excuse me officers, is it illegal to not wear shoes in public?"

"Not that I know, but this is downtown. I would recommend leaving them on for your own safety."

"Will I get the herps?"

"The what!? Did you just say herps?"

"Yes. I'll take your shock at my response as a no I will not."

The officers howled and kept reminding themselves that what I had said wasn't actually funny. I began making my way when one of the officers called after me. "Hey Miss! What's your name?"

"Serena, wait you're not gonna arrest me now after all this?"

"Nope, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing you again,"

"Joy. Thanks for not throwing me in the drunk tank,"

"Thanks for throwing up in a storm grate."

I walked back to where Darien was. My phone was buzzing like crazy while I had been talking to the cops. I scrolled through the messages.

**Darien to Serena:** where are you?  
**Darien to Serena: **I'm getting us a cab meet me in front if Napoli Pizza.  
**Darien to Serena: **Serena I'm in front of Mambos with Seiya and Ken we're leaving. Better luck next time Tsukino.

**Ami to Serena:** Wtf Tsukino!? Get back here! I have to go home and you're staying at my house remember?

**Mina to Serena:** Serena Ami's pissed! Where did you go?  
**Ami to Serena:** I'll leave a key under the mat if you show up. Later.

**Melvin to Serena:** Serenazzzz naposldki Jewish home.

Last one made no sense, so if you need a translation: Serena, I'm Napoli's. Now I am Going home.

None of us ever did understand what the Jewish part meant nor why he insisted on using it when speaking to me.

I walked to Napoli's to see the cab with Ami, Mina and Rei pull away. I was on my own when I saw a guy I hated in high school, he made fun of me for being ugly.

"Tsukino! You heading home?" Yelled Allan.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep want to share a cab? Same road and all."

"Why not?"

"Saw you were with Chiba earlier. Something going on there?"

"Oh probably. Good thing I didn't sluttily go home with him right?"

"Man whore I think if I recall. Careful there."

Irony getting relationship advice from someone who used to make fun of me. I laughed to myself and ducked down into the cab. He drove us the long and expensive road home. It was interesting talking to Allan like a normal person. Last time I checked he was dating a really beautiful girl we went to high school with. Turns out they'd broken up about six months ago. He was out with his friends trying to meet girls. I told him about my bad relationship and he understood completely. It was a strange connection that I wasn't entirely expecting to happen. Of all the people for me to bond with Allan was the last.

The cab arrived at my home and I slowly got up from the passenger seat. I handed the cab driver half the fare and Allan got out the other side.

"Thanks for listening you know? I don't really have friends that are girls so it's hard to deal with the emotional part of it," He said while slowly smiling at me. "Especially someone who wasn't so nice to you in high school,"

I smiled and nodded and put my hands up in the air. "Everyone needs that friend once in a while. At least now even you can't call me ugly anymore!"

"You were never ugly. I just chose you as a target because you were easy to tease. I'm sorry for it now though,"

"Let bygones be bygones Allan. Have a safe walk home!" I smiled and nodded my head. I walked back towards the garage. I could see my Dad left the lights on for me even though I had insisted that I was going to stay at Ami's house.

"Night!" Called Allan. He waved and headed towards his house. He grew up four houses down from me. He was good looking and usually really popular with the girls.

The next day I awoke to my phone buzzing beside me. I slid it from the top of the table and looked at the message.

**Ami to Serena:** Are you okay? You didn't answer any of us and I'm panicking. CALL ME!

**Serena to Ami:** I'm so sorry Ami, yes I'm totally fine. I was really drunk. Won't happen again.

**Ami to Serena:** Oh good you are alive. What happened last night? Did you leave with Darien?

**Serena to Ami:** No, I almost did. I got stopped by some cops but everything is fine now.

**Ami to Serena:** Dinner tonight? I wanna hear about it. So does Mina, Rei and Lita.

**Serena to Ami:** Sure sounds good.

I laid back down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I pictured Darien. He was popular, he was good looking and I felt the need to compete with the other girls for his attention. I felt like I already had it, but maybe that's what I need. Someone I can string around. I felt my phone buzz again and my facebook was blowing up.

I opened the app on my iphone and looked at the pictures that were blazed across the screen that I had been tagged in. The final one caught my attention, it was on Darien's facebook page. We had only become friends two days ago. The photo was of Darien kissing me and the caption read 'Darien's mystery girl number 2,' and he was tagged by his friend Chad. I stared at the photo. _Mystery girl 2._ So I wasn't the only option last night. I felt my stomach do a leap and shook my head. Good thing I'm in the market for a game. As of today, his texts are being ignored. My phone buzzed.

**Darien to Serena:** Meet me tomorrow night for dinner?

I closed the phone. Let the games begin.


End file.
